


No Man Is An Island

by Dreamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: One year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione's life is in danger, but what about her heart?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> The castle is inspired by [McDermott's Castle](https://lovin.ie/counties/roscommon/this-irish-castle-on-an-island-is-like-something-from-a-fairytale) in County Roscommon, Ireland. 

Hermione looked at the approaching island with dismay. “Isn’t this a bit excessive, Professor?”

With his back to her and his entire focus on steering the rowboat with magic, Severus’ expression wasn’t visible but an exasperated eyeroll was a safe bet. “Kingsley insisted that I keep you safe, this is the most remote location I could find on such short notice.”

Initially, the castle looked like a ruin but as they got closer, the illusion protecting it gave way to its true appearance – a three-story grey stone castle about the size of some of the manor houses Hermione had visited with her parents during her childhood, with a tower in the center that rose another two stories above the roof. Curving stone walls extended from each side of the castle, partially encircling the open land beside it.

The island was so small that it barely extended past the castle on every side. Within the castle’s yard, there was grass and a few shrubs. Other shrubs dotted the rest of the island, a couple of evergreen trees grew close to the castle, one oak tree stood behind the castle, and ivy partially covered the castle’s walls.

Other people might call the place “romantic,” but the only word that came to Hermione was “desolate.” With the last of Voldemort’s followers making credible threats against her, Ron, and Harry, the Ministry had no choice but to send the three of them into hiding, each with a bodyguard (or three, in Harry’s case).

“I’m sorry the Ministry roped you into this,” she said as they climbed out of the boat and onto the grass. With a wave of her wand, she transfigured the boat into a large piece of driftwood.

“Your sympathy is unnecessary and unwanted, Miss Granger,” Severus muttered as he dragged it above the waterline with seemingly little effort. “As we are stuck together for an indeterminate length of time, I suggest we do our best to avoid each other as much as possible – being in the same room as you at all times is not necessary to keep you safe.”

_So much for learning all I can from him while we’re here,_ Hermione thought as she tried hard not to let her disappointment show. When the Minister of Magic had told her Severus Snape would be her bodyguard, she assumed they would spend most of their time brewing potions together while they waited for Aurors to catch the remaining Death Eaters. _Now what am I going to do?_

As she followed him into the castle, an image came to mind of her and Snape snogging and she shoved it aside. _Yes, I fancied him at Hogwarts but that was a lifetime ago._

“I’m sure you can find your way around, Miss Granger,” Severus said as he walked away, leaving her standing in the foyer. “A witch as capable as you doesn’t need a guided tour.” He opened a door and disappeared into what she assumed was the cellar.

“Miserable git,” she muttered. After taking a moment to look around the foyer, she wandered around the castle, finding a fully-stocked modern kitchen, a cozy sitting room, a formal dining room, a billiard room, a music room, bedrooms, bathrooms, and a locked door to the tower. Rolling her eyes at the fairytale scenarios that came to mind – Bluebeard, Rapunzel, etc. – she then went to the one room she’d saved for last.

Just as she had hoped, the large first-floor room turned out to be a library. Hermione felt the stress of her situation melt away as she happily scanned the shelves and shelves of books. Some were recent, some dated back decades or more. Grabbing the ones that appealed to her most, she carried them to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

That’s where Snape found her hours later, still reading. “Unless you enjoy having a crick in your neck, Miss Granger, I suggest that you not fall asleep here.” He nodded at the darkness outside the windows.

Hermione glanced at her watch and stared. “How can it be after midnight already?”

“I’ll spare us both an inane comment about time flying,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Are you retiring or should I leave the candles lit?”

She quickly got to her feet. “I’m retiring.” Grabbing one book to read in bed as he snuffed the candles, she then followed the retired Potions Master upstairs. “Which room did you want?” she asked his back.

“The tower.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “The door’s locked.”

“I have the key.”

“Of course,” she muttered. “But won’t it be drafty up there?”

“No worse than Hogwarts’ dungeons. Goodnight, Miss Granger.”

“Goodnight, Professor.” An imp on her shoulder made her add with a grin, “Sweet dreams.”

He grunted his annoyance as he unlocked the door to the tower, went inside, then slammed it behind him.

Hermione chuckled all the way to her chosen bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus paced the floor of the tower bedroom, thankful that it was nowhere near Hermione’s room. _She’ll never know that I can’t sleep._ Any sleeping potion was denied him – he needed to be able to sleep lightly, in case his wards alerted him to an intruder. _It’s natural sleep or nothing at all, and apparently tonight it’s ‘nothing at all.’_

Insomnia being an old friend, he continued his pacing, hoping to wear himself out enough that his brain would have to let him sleep.

_With Hermione one floor below?_ a treacherous little voice in his head asked. _Not likely._

He didn’t know when he’d fallen for the girl. Her thirst for knowledge, defense of those she cared most about, and eagerness to prove herself were things he admired about her from the first, even if he never showed it. At one point in the past year, he had thought his growing feelings were merely gratitude – she was one of the people who had saved his life after Voldemort tried to take it, after all.

_Yes,_ said the voice, _but you’re not in love with Potter or Weasley, just her._

Groaning in frustration, he decided a drink was in order. Throwing his velvet dressing gown on over his silk pajamas (all of it black, of course), he didn’t bother tying it closed before leaving the room. In the castle’s kitchen, he poured himself a shot of firewhisky and downed it in one go, savoring the burn.

“Impressive,” said the very much unwanted female voice from the doorway. “If I tried to do that, I’d be coughing my head off.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Is there something you needed, Miss Granger?” He forced himself to look at her.

To his surprise, Hermione, also dressed for bed, was carrying the castle’s resident cat, a nameless black annoyance he’d been told didn’t like people, yet it was purring contently in her arms.

_Not that I blame him,_ he thought, then he mentally shook himself before raising an eyebrow. “I see you found the mouser.”

Hermione grinned happily. “Yes, I left my bedroom door open out of habit and he wandered in. Just like Crookshanks, he wanted to sleep next to me. Isn’t he adorable? What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one.”

Surprised, she looked down at the cat, who looked up at her with bright green eyes. “Every cat should have a name. No name, huh?” She smirked. “I’ll call you Odysseus.” She bent to kiss the top of the cat’s head and he only purred louder.

_I’m not jealous of a feline. I’m not jealous of a feline._ He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Is showing me a cat I already knew about the only reason why you’re out of bed, Miss Granger?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Actually, I didn’t know you were down here – I wanted a cup of cocoa before bed.” She let the cat jump out of her arms then she washed her hands at the sink before turning on the kettle and looking for the cocoa mix.

He tried hard not to dwell on her hair, braided for bed, or the fact that they were completely alone in a remote location hundreds of miles away from anyone who knew them.

_Not to mention the fact that she’s half your age,_ the voice sneered.

_Hermione’s an adult,_ he countered. _She was being trained as a healer before her life was threatened._

_She was also your student._

He scowled. _She’s a British witch, of course she was my student. I’m not about to go to France or, Merlin forbid, the States just to find a witch I haven’t taught._

_She hates you._

_‘Ay, there’s the rub.’_ He was about to go upstairs without even a goodnight when she gave him a half-smile.

“Leaving already? There’s more than enough cocoa for two, and I found some marshmallows.”

_As if she weren’t tempting enough already. Still, not a good idea._ “Miss Granger-”

“Hermione.”

He ignored that. “We are not here to be bosom companions.”

“No, we’re here to keep me safe from a couple of Death Eaters who don’t have enough sense to stop fighting for a dead megalomaniac. That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” She made a second cup of cocoa for him and put in a generous amount of mini marshmallows, grinning. “C’mon, Professor. Humor me.”

_Damn my sweet tooth._ He made a show of reluctantly sitting down across from her at the island.

Hermione’s grin turned triumphant. “So, what’s your least favorite potions ingredient?”

Severus raised an eyebrow, not wanting to answer but he was already running through ingredients in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione smiled amusedly as her former professor and yes, current crush waxed eloquently about potions ingredients that were noxious, expensive, rare, or all three. _I guess I never got over him, I just put my feelings on the backburner. But now, here, they’re front and center. I just hope he doesn’t notice._

“Why the healing arts?”

She jerked out of her fascinated study of his hands. “Many reasons,” she said evasively.

“Indulge me.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “A need to give back, wanting to make a difference, wanting…” She trailed off, her eyes straying to the scars on her arm, covered by her nightgown and robe.

“Wanting to spare other people what you went through?”

She looked up at him. “Yes. I haven’t finished training, but I know I want to focus on making healing potions.”

There was a hint of pride in his gaze but it was gone in an instant. “You always were one of my best students, you’ll do well.” The way he said the praise made it almost sound like sarcasm.

Still, she didn’t care – it was more than he’d given her the entire time he had been her teacher. “Thank you, sir,” she said, smiling happily. “So, um, are you enjoying your retirement?”

He eyed her for a moment. “Yes, now that it’s truly a retirement instead of recuperating.”

“You don’t get bored?”

“I still brew potions for whoever needs them, I merely retired from teaching.”

She smiled a bit. “Like I said, you don’t get bored?”

For the first time ever, Hermione had the privilege of seeing Severus Snape smile. Not a smirk or a sneer but a small, genuine smile that went all the way to his eyes. “Ask me again in six months, perhaps by then I’ll miss exploding cauldrons and bushy-haired know-it-alls.”

The old insult lost all of its sting when he said it with that smile, and she couldn’t help smiling back. “I could always raise my hand eagerly the next time you ask a question.”

He chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, Miss Granger.”

“Hermione.”

“Miss Granger.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll wear you down eventually.”

“Not likely – I’m just as stubborn as you are, but I’ve had more practice.” He stood then went to the sink and rinsed out his cup before putting it in the dishwasher and heading for the door. “Goodnight, Miss Granger.”

She smirked at his retreating back. “Goodnight, Severus.”

* * *

Hermione was up early the next morning, but Severus was still up before her. She found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he sipped his coffee. He wore his usual black pants and white dress shirt, his black frock coat with its multitude of buttons she had spent many a class dreaming about unbuttoning was nowhere to be seen. With the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Hermione knew she had a brand-new fantasy.

“Good morning, Severus,” she said cheerfully as she approached the coffee pot and grabbed a mug.

“Miss Granger.”

She rolled her eyes as she prepared her coffee. “You don’t object to my using your first name.”

“It’s not as if I can deduct House points or give you a detention here.”

An image flashed in her mind of Severus giving her an altogether different sort of “discipline,” and she could feel her face warm. He raised an eyebrow at her and she was remined that Severus was a skilled Legilimens. _Bloody hell…_ She tried hard to think of something else, anything else, but all she could think of was more and more things the two of them could do together, her face getting warmer with each image.

“Miss Granger,” he said impatiently, “since it may be some time before you can reunite with your boyfriend, I suggest you reign in your hormones.”

That was like a bucket of cold water thrown in her face. “What?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“Your relationship with Weasley, of course.” He paused to take another sip of his coffee. “If the forced separation becomes too much, I can prepare an anaphrodisiac potion for you.”

_This isn’t happening. The wizard I fancy IS NOT offering to make a potion to quench my libido because my supposed boyfriend is Merlin-knows-where while I’m here with him. God, if I’m going to need an anaphrodisiac, it’s because I’ve been stuck here with this incredible man for too long. But on the bright side, at least this means he wasn’t using Legilimency on me._ “There-there’s no need, sir.” ‘ _Sir?’ He’s not gonna need Legilimency to know you want him._

He raised an eyebrow. “You’ll feel differently in a week or so.”

_Somehow, I doubt that._


End file.
